Sweet Dreams
by jai-kun
Summary: I like the RyougaUkyou pairing and always have.


**Sweet Dreams**  
Part 1

**Ukyou**

Ukyou sat, staring into the sunset on the roof of her shop as Ranma paced behind her, gritting his teeth in pain and frustration. Unshed tears blurred her vision. She knew she had been wrong.

"It wasn't right, Ukyou. It just wasn't right."

The softness in his voice surprised her, and she turned to him. His eyes, angry when he found her, were only showing hurt now.

She didn't know which was worse.

"Don't hate me, Ranchan. Please... don't hate me." The tears flowed then, but she made no moves to wipe them away.

Ranma stared off above her head, fighting with his emotions. Anger, hurt, sadness, all pinched his features. Ukyou felt her heart beginning to break.

Then, Ranma's face relaxed, and he sighed. "I don't hate you, Ukyou. I'm mad at you, I'm upset, but... I don't hate you."

Ukyou closed her eyes in relief, the tears flooding her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ranc-... Ranma... I'm so sorry."

She had known it would be wrong at the time. She had hated Shampoo for even thinking it. In fact, she only agreed to help to try to keep the damage to a minimum. But when they'd gotten to the dojo, and she saw Akane in... in that beautiful dress... something snapped inside her. She threw her okonomiyaki, which was headed, along with Shampoo's Suki-man, straight for Akane.

Ranma happened to step in the way. She found out later, he had once again come to Akane's rescue.

She had come up here after that fiasco, chasing Konatsu away and waiting. Ranma found her at sunset.

"You coulda hurt Akane, Ukyou. You coulda... you mighta..."

Her head hung. "I know, Ranma. I lost my head." It was all she could think of to say, and she knew it wasn't what he wanted.

He turned away from her, looking at the lights coming up in the darkened Nerima district. She knew he didn't mean for her to hear it, but her hearing had always been excellent.

"I would have expected this from Shampoo... but not you, Ucchan. Not you."

She began to sob, her sorrow coming forth in wave after wave, leaving her alone as far as she was concerned.

She felt arms around her, arms that held her until her tears stopped, until she could breathe again. She looked up, into the eyes of...

_Akane?_

She looked back at Ranma, who was also staring at Akane in shock. "A-Akane... What are you doin' here?"

Akane ignored him. "Ukyou? Are you OK?" A very shocked Ukyou could only nod.

Akane looked at Ranma, almost... smiling? "Could you leave us alone, please? I need to... talk to Ukyou..."

Ranma stepped forward. "Akane, I know your upset and all, but..."

Akane's eyes turned to him, worry practically flowing through them. "Please?" Her lack of anger closed his mouth more effectively than any mallet.

Ranma ducked into the trapdoor that lead down to the second floor of Ucchan's. "I'll... uh.. I'll be right here if you need me," he stammered to both of them.

With Ranma gone, Akane sat next to Ukyou, also staring at the sky. Ukyou sat, her back straight, waiting for the shouting to begin, waiting for Akane to yell how she never wanted to see her again.

"Are you OK?"

Ukyou caught her breath. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Akane kept looking ahead. "I'm fine. I'm worried about you though."

Ukyou looked at her. "You're worried about me? Why?!?"

"Ukyou, we're friends, right?"

"... Y-yes... I'd like to think so..."

Akane turned to her, her concern showing on her face. "Not like Shampoo claims to be my friend, we're really friends, ne?"

Ukyou nodded, her guilt returning one hundred fold at Akane's uncharacteristic behavior. "Hai... Really friends..."

Akane's anger showed itself then, but more subdued than expected. "Then why, Ukyou? Why did you attack me on my wedding day?" Ukyou's face flushed, and her head bowed.

"I... I didn't want to be left alone, Akane. I saw you, and Ranma, and at that instant... I was afraid of being alone..."

Akane's hand touched her shoulder. "Ukyou, I've always considered you... one of my best friends. Even through all the times you tried to... take Ranma... from me," the effort of her words stopped her for only the time it took to swallow the lump in her throat. "I always considered you my friend. And that's why I forgive you."

She hung her head, too ashamed of herself to look Akane in the eyes. "Why? I almost... I could have killed you, if Ranma hadn't stepped in..."

Akane's arm slipped around Ukyou shoulders. "That's why. It wasn't like you. You may not like me and Ranma being engaged. You may have even tried a lot to get us apart, but you've never tried to hurt anyone... except maybe Tsubasa..."

Ukyou giggled involuntarily, but Akane's words impacted her heart like a blade. Her heart fell deeper as they sunk in, and she began to weep. "I'm so sorry... I just saw you there, and you were... I'm so lonely lately, Akane..."

Akane hugged her friend. "I know, Ukyou. I know." As Ukyou's tears subsided, she gradually let her loose. "If you ever just need to talk, I'm here, OK?"

Ukyou nodded, wiping her face. She looked into Akane's eyes, noticing that the anger that had inhabited them for the entire time she had known Ranma's true iinazuke (although she still hurt to acknowledge that Akane had won that distinction from her) seemed absent, and the kindness that warred with that anger now shone through, free of it's restraint. "What happened, Akane? I thought... I thought you would hate me..."

Akane blushed and looked down. "I did... for a while... But then, I started thinking.. about how I felt when... when Nabiki had claimed Ranma for herself, or when I thought you or Shampoo were going to... steal him from me, and... I began to think that if we were in opposite situations... I might have tried to kill you, too..."

Ukyou found herself smiling, relieved, slightly, of the great guilt that weighed her down. "Thank you, Akane..."

The two girls went inside and downstairs to find a very nervous, and relived, Ranma. Ukyou noticed his eyes flickering over her, then locking onto Akane. She couldn't help but notice them brighten when they stopped on her own.

_He... he really loves her..._

She was surprised to note that this realization did not hurt as much as she had thought.

The three friends laughed about old times over okonomiyaki, and Ukyou's heart began to warm again.

Too soon, Ranma and Akane decided to go home. Ukyou, however, was still happy from the friendships she had rediscovered. Her weary feet traced the path to her bed.

As she discarded the bandage that had, after years, become comfortable on her chest, and began to run the brush through her long, silky hair, she heard a knock. "Ukyou-sama?"

She smiled slightly at the sweet, slightly effeminate voice. "C'mon in, Konatsu."

The kunoichi stepped into the room. "Ukyou-sama... I just wanted to say goodnight..."

Ukyou smiled brightly. "Good night, Kon-chan!"

Konatsu's eyes widened, and he returned her smile. He left, a starry look in his eyes.

Ukyou smiled at herself in the mirror. The weight of sorrow and depression was lifted from her with both Ranma's and Akane's forgiveness. She remembered Ranma's first compliment to her, which had prompted her, at least partially, to give up her 'masculine' ways.

She had said he had ruined her life, had ruined her chances to find a husband. He responded, dodging her attacks, "What a waste, you bein' so cute and all..."

_Leave it to Ranchan to bumble his way into my heart..._

She walked to the bed, her steps light even as she pondered a future with Ranchan as a mere friend. That future seemed much more possible, much happier than it had in the last few days. She sank down, allowing the tension of the day to seep into the warmth of the mattress, pondering this future with newfound curiosity.

_ In her dreams, she walked along the streets arm in arm with Ranma Saotome. It was a common dream for her, and sorely missed in the last few days. The dreams she'd had then were... nightmares. Akane hurt, Ranma in a rage, and her helpless to stop any of it, because it was her fault..._

_ Her dream changed without her knowledge, Ranma smiling as Akane came to take her place. She'd had this nightmare before, too, always ending with Akane and Ranma laughing at her, and her heart sunk. But instead, Akane came up and hugged her before taking Ranma's arm. They walked, the three, together, to a street corner, where Ukyou suddenly knew her companion awaited. _

_ She could not see him, hidden in the shadows of the tree lined streets. Even as she peered into his eyes, the quality of mystery clung to the stranger. The stranger who was familiar in the dream-Ukyou's mind._

_ The four walked together, Ukyou's partner always obscured by shadow. They talked, and laughed, waving to friends as they passed._

_ Waving to Konatsu, who swept the walk in front of the Ucchan._

_ Waving to Tsubasa, who skipped along merrily._

_ Waving to their friends from school. And trying to duck from Kuno's notice, giggling._

_ Ukyou's consciousness struggled with the question her dreamself knew, but wasn't divulging. **If I'm not with Ranchan, or Konatsu, or Tsubasa, who am I with?**_

_ Presently, they were at the steps in the restaurant that lead to Ukyou's room. Her... boyfriend, for lack of more suitable description, and her waved to Ranma and Akane as they began to walk back to the dojo. Then, as she both knew and didn't expect, He bent down to touch her lips, and she finally caught fresh sight of her dream love._

_ "Ucchan..." his voice floated to her as the sight of him fought to wake her._

_ Sight of yellow and black._

_ Sight of a toothy, loving grin._

She woke with a start, heart beating madly, not from fear, but... surprise. _Him? Could I really have a future with... him?_

**Sweet Dreams**  
Part 2

**Ryouga**

Ryouga stared out the window of the Unryuu estate, reflecting on his life after the recent change.

Ranma had finally admitted his love to Akane, even if he did deny it later. From the look in her eye, as he had seen it from the top of Ranma's head, she had not only heard him, but returned his feelings.

He had vowed, at that moment, that Akari would receive more attention from him. He had not seen Ranma and Akane since. Mostly because he was lost, but also because he had been spending more time at the Unryuu's.

Now, his heart was breaking again.

He had realized, soon after, that Akari, while sweet, and kind, and beautiful, was not a woman he could find himself in love with. She was everything a man could want. Loyal, without being helpless, gentle, without being weak, and devoted, without being clingy.

But he wanted someone different... someone he could stand up with, who would jump to his defense, should he need it, as quickly as he would jump to hers... someone like... Akane.

_No, not Akane... someone like Akane... but not her._ A flash of brown hair flashed through his mind, confusing him momentarily.

It wasn't just her lack of similarity to Akane that drove him from her. Her infatuation with pigs, and him as P-chan, had actually nearly brought him to shouting.

Now, as much as it pained him, he had to confront the situation.

"Akari, we have to talk."

Akari, looked up, smiling her sweet, trusting smile at him, as she had since he had accidentally beaten her prize pig. "Yes, Ryouga-sama?"

Her smile was not helping to assuage his guilt. "May we please talk... outside?"

She nodded, the stars in her eyes nearly melting his heart, as it had each time he had tried to tell her in the past. This time, he steeled his resolve as he followed her, and her pig, Katsunishiki, out into the cool night air.

She sat on the steps, looking up at him with obvious affection. He could not meet her eyes as he started speaking. "Akari... I have a confession to make." As she opened her mouth to speak, he held up his hand for silence. "Please, let me say this. I... I don't want to hurt you, but there... there is something you don't know about me..."

His heart pounded in his throat as she stared up at him, a hint of fear visible in her eyes. "I... I don't... really... likebeingP-chan."

He mentally cursed himself for his weak spine.

Akari smiled in relief and understanding. "Ryouga-sama, I know that! And I believe you! I know the only reason you sleep with me as P-chan is so that you don't want to be tempted..."

Ryouga stopped her by grabbing a hold of her hand. "No, it's more than that. I don't like the fact that I turn into P-chan." When she merely looked at him, smiling but obviously not understanding, he nearly cried out in desperation. "I don't like pigs! I didn't like them before, and I almost hate them after... after the curse!!"

Akari smiled, but it was now desperate, as if her life depended on his love. "I'll give them up! You won't ever have to look at another pig again!"

Ryouga slumped, not able to bear the idea of hurting her further, but having gone too far to stop. "I can't ask you to do that, Akari... san. You have loved pigs longer than you have loved me... and... your livelihood, your future, is in this farm."

Her head bowed, and Ryouga, staring at the ground, saw two tiny wet spots forming beneath her. He turned, grabbed the pack he had left outside, and began to walk away.

"Ryouga... wait..."

He stopped, heart pounding, miserable thoughts running through his torn mind. Hearing her voice break, hearing her call him merely Ryouga, without the -sama ending, nearly shattered his heart of glass. Now, he stopped, unable to face her.

"Do you really not... love me?" The last two words came out in the barest of painful whispers, driving needles into his heart.

"Akari, it's not-"

"Please, answer me." It was not loud, nor forceful, but was still as serious as any command.

Ryouga sighed, heart drooping, and breathed in deeply before answering, quietly, in hopes that it would lessen her pain.

"No."

He turned then, watching her. She looked straight at him, in a look he'd seen Akane use on Ranma when she was sure he was lying. Then, it softened, saddened, as if she knew he was speaking the truth.

"Please, at least stay for dinner."

He had purposely brought this around before dinner, to prove to her he was not expecting, nor using this to get, a last meal. He opened his mouth to protest, but his stomach, already anticipating the days of wandering, betrayed him.

He reluctantly followed her inside and sat at the table as she began to prepare the meal.

It was delicious as always, but the strained silence between them hung over the table like a dark rain cloud, shortening both of their appetites.

She walked with him to the front door, and gave him a final kiss on the cheek farewell.

He looked into her eyes, so full of pain that he felt positive his own heart would break even further.

"I... I never meant to hurt you, Akari..."

She smiled sadly. "I know, Ryouga-sama..." She kissed his cheek again. "I understand..."

He walked away into the sunset, tears flowing down his cheeks, but not looking back at the weeping figure standing outside of her door.

He didn't know how far he walked, because for once, he had no real destination in mind. He only knew that his feet where aching when he finally found a place to rest, a flat place under the stars beside a stream. His heart was heavy. He had no Akane, and he had given up Akari. There was no one left to love him, to warm his heart. His mind swam in the loneliness, crying out for a solution, or for rest. Final rest. He turned his mind to a solution, finding the thought of a final 'solution' too cowardly to consider.

_I need to find friends... I need to talk to someone._ His mind instantly flew to Akane, but he squashed that. _No! She... she loves   
Ranma..._ Ranma came next, and Ryouga was surprised to realize that this... Saotome, this object of his hatred for so long had somehow become his... friend. He nodded to himself. _I'll find Ranma... and Akane... they'll help._ His eyes drooped, and he lay down on the soft moss. _Tomorrow. I'll go to them tomorrow..._

His eyes drooped heavily, and he drifted off to a deep sleep.

_ He wandered through the forest, lost as usual. As usual, he was attacked at all sides. But this time, none of his foes had Ranma's face. In fact, this time, Ranma and Akane fought by his side. But they were still rapidly losing, and Akane was hurt._

_ "Ranma! Get her out of here!" He ignored the protests and faced his friend. "GO! You can't lose her again!"_

_ Ranma nodded, pain in his eyes, and bolted off, carrying Akane to safety._

_ Ryouga fought hard, but was no match for these beasts who drove him, pushed him to a cliffs edge. He looked down, and a plan formed in his mind. **They want me dead. Well I'm not going alone!**_

_ He blasted the leader back, knocking down the remaining still conscious monsters, and then turned and ran toward the cliff. The demon's, blinded by their rage, bolted after him, not stopping as he dove over the side. At the last minute, he caught a branch jutting out. The monsters, screaming their rage and defeat, fell to their deaths in the rocky place below. He looked up, and to his despair, found more, fresh monsters, eager for battle._

_ He sighed, and closed his eyes, tapping into his depression. **At least... Akane will be safe...**_

_ His concentration was interrupted by a primal scream above him._

_ He stared up, surprised, as a new warrior, moving so fast he could not focus on the form, attacked the creatures with a blade of some form. Part of him, then, recognized the creatures as his own destructive anger, fear, and hatred. The new warrior, a woman, crushed and threw the monsters of emotion into oblivion, then reached down a hand to help Ryouga up the cliff._

_ He took it, and helped pull himself up. "Thank you," he said, wearily, not quite seeing her face._

_ "Of course." The voice was familiar, but he could not place it. "I had to save you."_

_ He smiled a half smile, closing his eyes. "I could have defeated them..."_

_ He felt the impact before the voice reached his ears, but both were playful. "Yeah, but then, what chance would there be for us?"  
He felt the kiss on his ear just before he woke up, as the playful voice floated between his sleeping and waking state._

_ "Jackass..."_

He slowly opened his eyes, confused by the dream, but understanding the implications perfectly. _Could... could I really find happiness with... her?_

**Sweet Dreams  
**Part 3

**Possibilities**

She woke with the morning sun in her face, a bird chirping cheerfully outside of her window. She smiled, remembering the dream she had earlier, his soft voice lingering in her mind. She allowed the thought to grow, to at least provide her with a little warmth. _Even if it is a ridiculous idea._

Her heart argued that it wasn't so ridiculous, and she prepared for school, not contradicting it.

He awoke, his back sore, and once again thought of her face, her smile, her laugh. She didn't care how she was perceived, he had decided that she wasn't more masculine than feminine. She was really cute, despite what he had thought before. _Even if she may never give me the time of day_.

His heart argued that he had to try, and he washed, ready for the day, agreeing.

Her day was half over, and she rushed home to prepare for the other half. She opened the restaurant, and rushed to clean for the lunch rush.

His day was half over, and he was lost... again. He was in a town he never recognized, and he knew that made no difference. He turned into the first door he saw, looking for directions. A shop door opened, and he followed the proprietress in.

"Excuse me, Can you tell me how to get to the Tendo Dojo?"

She was frozen by the now familiar voice, which had played in her head all morning. She turned. "Ryouga?"

He was frozen by the cute face before him, which had floated before his eyes throughout his travels. "Ukyou?

They stared, and then, nervously, he turned to go. She called out to him, haltingly. "W-wait..."

He turned back, dazed, overflowing with emotion. Her blush only made her look cuter to his dream biased eyes.

"Y-you... you must be hungry..."

He nodded slowly, and let her lead him to the counter. He didn't want to take the chance of getting lost.

He watched her hands skillfully create what they had made a million times before. Somehow, he knew this one would be the best one he'd tasted.

Ukyou looked up at Ryouga, seeing him watch her, and blushed. Ranma had never watched so closely, but she wasn't nervous. Somehow, she knew she might be watched like this again.

The okonomiyaki was finished, and they two got to know each other all over again.

To them, all that could be seen was a future of bright sunshine...

And Sweet Dreams.


End file.
